Mobile computing devices equipped with digital imaging devices are widely used for many imaging applications. A common type of a digital imaging device includes a lens configured to focus an image of the target object onto a two-dimensional image sensor, which is often provided by a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor that converts light signals into electric signals. A preview image can be displayed on the screen of the mobile computing device to facilitate aiming of the imaging device.